


The Five Times Gavin Came Over Drunk, and the One Time Burnie Took Him Home

by amongthieves



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, drunk!gavin, protective!burnie, there's porn at the end maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:31:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amongthieves/pseuds/amongthieves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A five times fic in which Gavin keeps coming home to Burnie drunk, and finally on the fifth time, things get a little rough and Burnie must come to Gavin's rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Five Times Gavin Came Over Drunk, and the One Time Burnie Took Him Home

**Author's Note:**

> this is crossposted from my tumblr for the ao3 community, hope you enjoy!

i.

Burnie wakes up to the sound of someone pounding their fist against his front door, and when he looks out his window to see a certain staggering British idiot, he huffs in frustration and heads downstairs to let him in. Otherwise, a company asset (and more or less a friend) is roaming the streets plastered and the thought doesn’t settle well with him.

“Thanks, Burnsie Burns!” Gavin beams as he stepped in, almost tripping on the welcome mat. He lets Gavin wander for a few moments in his house before he finally steers him to the kitchen, sits him down, and pours him a cup of freshly brewed coffee. “Sorry ‘bout this. It was a crazy night.” Leaning against the counter, Burnie watches him sip at the coffee. He ends up coughing and spitting, complaining how hot it is. 

“You do know my home is not a hotel, Gavin.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know that, chum.” Gavin winks at him, a stupid smile on his face. “You’re not going to charge me, right?”

Burnie rolls his eyes, but keeps a stern voice. “No, but I could fire you.” The thought is fleeting.

“Nahhh, you wouldn’t fire me. I’m your top man! Besides, you like me too much. We have good memories, yeah? All the way back in the day.” Burnie laughs at that and nods, picturing a long haired blonde Gavin. Idiot.

“Couch is in the living room, I’ll grab blankets. I’m heading into the office in the morning, so just let yourself out.” When Gavin finishes off his cup, he carries it to the sink and washes it quickly, listening to Burnie walk up the stairs.

When he wakes in the morning, there’s a note on the counter that reads, eggs and bacon in the oven for you - see you in a couple of hours. Gavin’s insides go funny and a small blush creeps onto his cheeks before he turns to the sink and throws up. He cleans that up too.

ii.

This time the door is unlocked and when Gavin steps in, he falls flat on his massive nose and passes out. The sound makes Burnie jerk up, half asleep, and wander down the stairs to find the passed out Brit on his floor, door open. With a look of concern, he closes the door and looks around for his cat, who lingers in the kitchen doorway, eyes curious and reflective in the dark. A groaning noise escapes from the nearly unconscious man as Burnie yanks him up and carries him to the couch.

“You should start taking care of yourself, asshole.” Burnie shakes his head and returns with two advil and a glass of water. He sets it on the coffee table and covers Gavin with a blanket before he disappears back upstairs.

The thought of Gavin downstairs by himself is concerning enough that he ends up taking his pillow and sits in the armchair. As he reclines it, a sudden tightness forms in his chest and he sits and watches Gavin twitch in his sleep for whoever knows how long and falls asleep.

In the morning, he drops Gavin off at Geoff’s and they don’t really talk during the car ride but Gavin says “Thanks Burnie!” in such a cheerful and ridiculous way that he drives away and pulls off to the side of the road to think about that stupid smile.

iii.

He’s not home when Gavin calls him, wailing into the phone. “Where are you? I’m home. At your home. There’s no food in the cabinets. You’re a robot, you’re a bloody robot!”And because of this idiot, he has to say goodnight to his friends and drive back home to find Gavin sitting on his couch, a bowl full of chips in his lap, as he watches a show with organe fake tanned women screaming on the screen.

“Gavin. What are you doing here?” Burnie walks over and picks up the remote turning the television off.

“Oi!” Gavin looks up at him and then realizes exactly what he’s doing. “Oh, sorry.” He offers Burnie the bowl of chips. “Want a crisp?”

Looking down at Gavin, his anger melts away and he slaps his palm against his face. Damnit. “Look, Gavin, you can’t keep coming here when you’re drunk.”

“Then drink with me, you pleb.”

And it kind of makes sense.

Drinking with Gavin isn’t like drinking with any of the other guys at the company. At least, not when they’re one on one like this. They play drinking games, and Gavin sits so ridiculously close that it would probably border company sexual harassment except for the fact that Burnie doesn’t mind it. In fact, he kind of likes feeling the Brit’s warmth pressed up against his leg as they both lean over and reach into the chip bowl at the same time. Gavin goes for it and takes one out and offers it to Burnie with a genuine smile. The taller brunette responds by opening his mouth, and Gavin’s fingers graze his lips and it sends a delicious warmth shooting down to his stomach. He doesn’t say anything about it and pushes the thought down to the bottom of his mind but Gavin’s hand doesn’t leave his face. Before he knows it, Gavin’s mouth is on his and damn it, he’s not going to be the kissed one and so he moves forward, pushing Gavin down into the couch.

The next morning, one of them doesn’t remember what happened; the other man aches at the memories when he wakes, a feeling of longing passing over him.

iv.

burnie cooome get me plese xo

Staring at the text, he contemplates the other night and wonders if this’ll end up the same way. It’s been almost two weeks and Gavin hadn’t mentioned it, and he definitely wasn’t going to bring up the subject with him. To be honest, Burnie felt old. Especially for someone like Gavin. For Christ’s sake, he used to be married. Looking for anything serious with the goofball Brit was probably like looking for a virgin in a brothel.

With an exasperated sigh, he ends up shutting down his computer and driving out to the club to pick up Gavin anyways. The man’s standing out on the curb, texting away on his phone and Burnie has to honk to get his attention.

When he climbs into the car, he has issues getting on his seatbelt. Burnie stares straight ahead, fighting a smile. He doesn’t drive away until he hears the click and a small, “wahoo!”

He’s on his way to Geoff’s house when Gavin mentions that he’s hungry, and Burnie doesn’t want this idiot waking up the Ramsey household at 2am in the morning drunkenly rummaging for food. So they end up stopping at a Denny’s, sitting across from each other playing an awkward game of footsies (that Gavin doesn’t find awkward at all, in fact he’s extremely vocal about how cute it is), looking over the menu and ordering massive plates of breakfast food

“You know, out of all the people you go to when you’re drunk, you seem to pick me awfully a lot.” Burnie sits back in the booth and watches Gavin flick his fingers at the iPhone, playing some sort of game.

“Well yeah, you live closest to the city.”

“I think Kara lives closer.”

“Naaah.”

“She does. I would know. I’m her boss.”

“You creep your employees?” Gavin still hasn’t looked up.

“Yeah, I know where you live. And it’s apparently at my house.”

“You do have a nicer couch than the Ramsey’s.”

Burnie raises an eyebrow and Gavin looks at him with a sheepish smile before returning to his game, cheeks red from all the alcohol. Actually, Burnie thinks otherwise.

“Do I just need to make you a housekey? That way you don’t wake me whenever you come in.” Their food arrives and Gavin immediately wolfs down the bacon, and then precedes to try and steal from Burnie’s plate. He allows no such thing and threatens to stab his hand with his fork.

“Are you asking me to move in with you?” Burnie gives him an odd look, and it takes him a second to realize what Gavin’s just said with a mouth full of egg.

“No.”

“Oh good. I don’t want us moving too fast.” Gavin winks at him, and Burnie pauses for a second before shoveling some hash browns in his mouth. For a second, he thinks about his relationship with Gavin. They’ve known each other for years, and it’s weird to think that he was a grown ass man when he met Gavin and brought him over to America. He thinks how just a week ago, he was with that same boy, kissing and grinding against him on the couch, tongue in his mouth. Watching Gavin’s face, he looks for any recognition of his thoughts, wonders if he remembers what he said that night.

“I need you, Burnie.”

The words ring in his ears, in that posh British accent and it starts a pain in his chest that makes it hard to eat. His appetite drops and he finally lets Gavin start nicking food. “Not feeling well?”

“You fucking woke me up at midnight to come and get your drunk ass. I’m tired.” Gavin laughs and scrapes the remains on Burnie’s plate onto his own and within minutes, his plate is empty. When Gavin pops off to the bathroom, Burnie picks up the bill and his phone that he had left on the table. As he walks over to the doors to wait for the British idiot, the phone goes off with a text message alert and Burnie looks at it by instinct.

‘so you do love him? that’s tough’

After he reads it three times over, he locks the phone and doesn’t look at it again - but the words are already burned into his mind and he’s thinking about it. Thinking about it like wildfire. By the time Gavin comes out and he hands him his phone, he’s already drove himself crazy with thoughts and possibilities, and when he drives Gavin back to the Ramsey’s, he doesn’t let him leave without leaning over and kissing him awkwardly on the forehead. Gavin doesn’t flinch or move away, but when Burnie pulls away, he offers him a drunken smile and wishes him a goodnight.

“See you tomorrow.”

Burnie doesn’t know how much longer he can put up with this asshole playing stupid games, or just not remembering. He doesn’t know which one he hopes it is.

v.

A month later, and the whole company’s at a trendy bar downtown. The music is blaring and the dance floor is alive with bodies bumping against each other, people laughing and drinking, and furthermore, more RT life videos are being shot. Random fans and people join the party, overjoyed at the friendly and lively atmosphere. Burnie can see Gavin near the dance floor, a collar around his neck with Barbra pulling him around, people laughing and pointing. But Gavin loves it. He loves being the center of attention and Burnie rolls his eyes.

By midnight, people are smash drunk. Absolutely hammered.

Burnie, on his best behaviour, has only had one bottle of beer, which he quite enjoyed. But he knows by the end of the night, Gavin will be sliding up next to him, begging him to take him home. The thought of Gavin begging, getting on his knees-

Hey. No.

Flickering his eyes over to the dance floor, he watches Gavin break out some stupid dance moves with Michael and people are flocking around them, clapping in beat to the music. Burnie smiles and Geoff sits down next to him on the couch.

“Enjoying the show, boss?”

“Sorry, what?” Burnie looks over at him with a weirded out expression, and Geoff laughs.

“You threw this whole thing together, it’s turned out great! Everyone seems to be having a good time,” Geoff pauses as Gavin slips and falls on his ass, but he’s instantly up, trying some odd version of the disco to a dubstep song. “Especially our little British prick. The fans love him too much. Excuse me, I’m gonna go show this asshole up.” Geoff removes himself from the sofa and starts bopping his head to the music and Burnie can’t help but laugh. He works with the most amazing people who definitely show their true colours when they have a few drinks. Gavin finally takes a bow and jumps off the dance floor, staggering over to the bar. Burnie keeps him in the corner of his eye as he sips at his water bottle, talking to an avid fan.

“Another shot of tequila, please!” Gavin grins at the bartender, and she bats her fake eyelashes at him as she pours him another shot. He’s lost count at the amount. As he leans against the counter, he watches a man with a stocky build walk up to him and instantly, Gavin feels a little intimidated.

“Hey, can I buy you another drink?” And just as fast as the initial feeling came, it goes away.

“Hells yeah! Cheers!” He raises his shot of tequila and throws it back, and joins the man in the next round. For the next half hour, he talks with this man without even learning his name, and he can’t see straight anymore. The bar is blurring, his face feels numb, and his hand is so uncoordinated that he accidentally knocks over one of the other shots he’s bought. He feels a heavy hand on his shoulder and it slides down his back, pulls him close.

“Hey buddy, how about you and I head around back? You’re cute, I like you.” Gavin’s stomach drops but he can’t find the words to say no, so he shoves at him. “Hey, hey, calm down. It’s okay. I’ll take good care of you.” The words are like ice down his back and he finds himself pushing at this man, but he’s so much stronger and he’s holding Gavin’s wrists tightly, pulling him to the exit. He gets out the door and out past the alley, music fading, until someone’s shouts cause him to look over his shoulder.

“Hey, hey - what are you doing?” Burnie narrows his eyes, jealousy burning at the thought of someone else taking his Gavin home. His.

“Hey man, fuck off. I’m taking him home.”

“Like hell you are.” The first hit lands square on the jaw, and the man staggers backwards before he comes back swinging and Burnie ducks, with Gavin scrambling out of the way near the alley. “I’ve been watching this whole time! You’re not landing a fucking finger on him.” He slams a fist into the guy’s gut and he doubles over, and Burnie takes the time to elbow him on the back, causing him to fall flat on his face. The man groans and Burnie looks over to Gavin, who runs over and wraps his arms around Burnie’s middle, mumbling a slurred ‘thank you’ over and over again.

“That’s fucking right. Stay on the ground, you scumbag fuck.” Burnie spits at the ground before he wraps an arm around Gavin’s waist and leads him to the car.

“Where are we going?” Gavin trips and leans heavily into Burnie’s side, his whole body trembling.

“Home.” Burnie answers him curtly, and Gavin doesn’t say anything else until they’re in the car, driving home.

“What about everyone else?” This time, Burnie doesn’t answer him. “Burnie, hey. What about-”

“Gavin, just shut up. Shut up for a minute.” So Gavin shuts up, breathing heavily, world spinning as they drive. When Burnie pulls up his driveway, he slams his car door and walks around to the other side to help get Gavin out. He once again, wraps his arm around his waist and leads him to the door, and pushes him in. A sudden anger washes over him and he steps in, shuts the door loudly behind him and grabs the front of Gavin’s shirt.

“You idiot. I was worried out of my fucking mind for you. What would have happened if I wasn’t there?” Gavin’s mouth opens to speak, but no words come out and he’s not making any sense. Burnie can feel his knees shaking and he spins the Brit around, slamming him into the door. “I am always so fucking concerned when you drink. You do stupid shit. You scare the shit out of me. Fucking fuck, Gavin-” And he can’t take it anymore and he kisses him hard, hard, hard. Kisses the air right out of him and he is so furious that his knuckles are probably turning white around the orange fabric of his ‘tease it’ shirt. He feels Gavin throw his arms around his neck and squeeze, pulling him closer and they are flush against his front door, bodies hot and sweaty and all Burnie tastes is the fucking tequila and he wonders for a moment what he tastes like.

But it’s irrelevant because Gavin is moaning into his mouth and fuck, it is stupidly sexy and Burnie’s jeans are suddenly a size too tight in the groin area. He can feel the sweat beads forming on the back of his neck, the humid Texan heat infiltrating his home and maybe it’s not just the heat that’s making him feel so hot.

“Burnie, please.” Gavin whines and for a second, Burnie is dumbstruck but he clues in when he feels his erection pressed against his leg. He smirks, and his hand is right on it, palm circling and the noises it elicits from the boy beneath him, a tightness curls in his gut and he wants nothing more than to be fucking Gavin into the door.

“Wait here. In this exact position.” Burnie backs away and Gavin’s face scrunches up in annoyance, but Burnie turns and runs up to his bedroom, grabbing a condom and a tube of lube. Almost throwing himself down the stairs, he nearly trips and falls down the remaining flight when he catches sight of Gavin leaning against his door, hand down the front of his pants, stroking.

“Hey, hey. Did I say you could touch yourself, Gavin?” Burnie calls to him and walks over, grinning ear to ear. “Because I definitely did not.”

“I’m sorry-”

“You better be.” He leans in and grabs the back of Gavin’s head, pulling him into a heated, messy kiss and damn, the taste of tequila is so strong. Burnie can almost feel himself getting drunk off the man. His hands grab Gavin’s hips and he spins him around to face the door as he reaches over and unzips him, sliding his trousers and boxers down. Gavin lets out a whimper, and Burnie kisses along his neck, mumbling his name against his skin.

“Burnie-” He swallows his words as Burnie’s fingers wrap around his cock, squeezing and gently stroking him, applying a gratuitous amount of pressure. Licking his lips, Gavin thrusts into his touch and Burnie pulls his hand away, much to his disappointment. “Please, please-”

“Please what, Gavin?” He uncaps the lube and squeezes a mid sized amount onto his fingers, sliding them in between his ass. Gavin yelps and his cheeks redden significantly, his hands resting on the door. “Relax.”

“Please, Burnie. Please f-fuck m-me.” Between Gavin’s slurred words, Burnie gently works a finger into his entrance, prepping him carefully; he doesn’t want his baby Gavin to hurt. After much moaning and pleased groaning and two fingers, Burnie is eagerly unbuttoning his trousers and dropping them to the floor, and Gavin is taking off his shirt, with Burnie following suit. He rips open the condom wrapper and slides it down on himself, head swimming with need. After every item of clothing has been thrown carefully to the floor, Burnie presses himself against Gavin, slick skin kissing and aching for the other.

With one hand on Gavin’s hip, he pulls their skin flush together and pushes into him gently, easing inside of him and Gavin lets out a suppressed cry, his hands balling into fists. “Goddamn, Gavin-” Burnie growls in his ear, fingers digging into his skin, squeezing, feeling how tight he is. He listens to Gavin’s heavy breathing, listens to how his body begs him for more, how he inhales sharply as Burnie leans back slightly and begins a slow rhythm, hands roaming Gavin’s back, marveling at the flexed muscle.

Finally he has Gavin in his hands, safe and sound in his home. He slides his hands onto Gavin’s shoulder and pushes him down on his cock, earning a choked moan. It encourages him to pick up the pace, grip tightening. The sound of skin slapping against skin is maddening, and it takes everything Burnie has to not come just yet and instead he slows down, grinding deeply into the man he’s sought after for years.

Not at all to his surprise, he learns that Gavin is a noisy one. His mouth doesn’t stop moving as Burnie fucks him hard, slamming his hips into him and doing it all over again when he hears Gavin shout his name in a slurred manner. Holding himself inside him, Burnie kisses his shoulder, from one end to the other, teeth grazing just barely. He’ll save the biting for next time. There has to be a next time. The thought of not having a next time causes a sudden desperation kicks in and Burnie slides out -

“What are you-”

\- and pulls Gavin down to the floor and pushes him onto his back. He’s on top of him in seconds and thrusting back into the man beneath him, and he gets to watch from his angle; watch Gavin’s eyes flutter shut, watch how his lips make a perfect ‘o’ shape and Burnie loves it so much that he kisses him again and this time, it’s because he loves him. Kisses him all over, so soft and so lovingly. “I need you,” Burnie mumbles between kisses, and Gavin replies in short breaths, “I need you too.”

His one hand reaches down to stroke Gavin, bringing him to climax as he buries himself deep, feels him clench tightly around his cock, feels his shuddering and the heat and the moans against his ear as he comes, their climaxes wrapping around each other.

Panting and spent, Burnie pulls out and slides the condom off, tying it before throwing it in the general direction of the kitchen. He really doesn’t give a fuck because the one thing he can think of is Gavin, and the fact that Gavin wanted it just as much as he did.

“Bloody Christ, Burnie…” Gavin inhales sharply - just like he did when he pushed in the first time, the thought makes Burnie smile in the semi-dark - and exhales heavily and slowly. “That was- I’ve- Hm.” Burnie rolls off to the side and lays beside him, trying to catch his breath. “I’ve been waiting a long time for that.”

“Oh, have you now?” Burnie can’t help but laugh and look over at him, the corner of his eyes crinkling in amusement. “It took you that fucking long to ask for it?”

“Hey, I had no clue you were into me. You’re the one that took forever.” Gavin rolls on his side and nuzzles the tip of his giant nose against Burnie’s shoulder. “I had dutch courage though, so I don’t know if this really counts-”

“Oh it counts.” He grabs the back of Gavin’s neck and pulls him into a softer kiss, lips moving against each other and he cracks a smile when Gavin bites at his lower lip. “You bet your sweet little British twink ass it counts.

They both laugh and Burnie gets to his feet, extending a hand to Gavin. He takes it and doesn’t let go when they’re both standing, and Burnie smiles - can’t stop fucking smiling like a teenage girl after her first kiss - and leads him upstairs to the bedroom.

Gavin jumps onto the bed and crawls under the sheets and Burnie has to shove him over to lay down on his own side. In the end, he ends up sharing his side with Gavin, heads right next to each other, after they fall asleep together anyways.


End file.
